


Undressing

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold watches John undress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Undressing 脱衣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984347) by [LeeDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD)



Harold Finch collected apartments they way John Reese collected guns. Even though he sure to never use one apartment too often he still had his favorites.

One apartment was small, he had been in storage closets that were bigger, but it gave him a spectacular view of a pair of nesting hawks. He bought a telescope and would watch them fly and care for their young. He knew he could just set up a camera watch them from that, but it seemed much more intimate to watch them from a telescope.

Then there was the apartment where Grace's artwork hang on the creme colored walls; sometimes he would go there and imagine what their life would have been like. He liked to think that they would have had a with a room where Grace could paint and a lawn he would mow. After Bear came into his life he often pictured running across the yawn into Grace's open arms.

He also had a penthouse suit. He had given an interior decorator free reign, he didn't see the point of shopping for things when the apartment would just be a place to sleep and had ended up with maroon walls. An orange chair that reminded him of a misshaped pumpkin sat off to one side. If the chair hadn't been so comfortable he would have gotten rid of it.

The bedroom seemed to be the one room where restraint had been shown. The walls were light blue and a large four post bed took up most of the room. Plump pillows and crisp white sheets laid on it.

Now, he was laying on the bed. A sheet pooled at his waist. The room was bathed in yellow lamp light.

His entire focus was on John who was standing near the end of the bed. John was unbuttoning his shirt. As his fingers slowly worked the buttons, more of his skin could be seen.

A spot of dried blood marred the white fabric like a footprint in newly fallen snow. John shrugged and his shirt fell to the ground. Harold licked his lips as he took in his half-naked partner. John's chest was covered with scars; some were new and pink, others were old and faded.

When Harold was feeling particularly affectionate and/or when they had had a bad day he would lay John down and would map those scars with kisses and gentle finger tips. He knew they both had scars, many unseen, but he could attend to the physical ones.

Now, his gaze traced John's chest. Dark nipples stood out against lighter skin. His eyes moved down to John's stomach; a line of dark hair started just under John naval and disappeared under his dark pants. Harold was not ashamed to admit that he enjoyed nuzzling that line of hair.

'Enjoying the show?' John asked.

Harold forced himself to met John's eyes. John was smirking like the cat that caught the finch. Harold did feel like he was caught and thought wasn't bad at all. His half-hard cock was proof of that.

'Very much so.'

'Maybe I should join you and give you a different kind of show.'

Harold grinned, he knew how to play this game. 'Maybe you should.'

John dropped onto the foot of the bed and crawled up it. He moved with a grace Harold envied. He moved until his face was above Harold's sheet covered cock. John opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Harold's cock, sheet and all.

Harold groaned, he could almost feel John's warm, wet mouth. John released Harold's cock and pulled the sheet off Harold's body. Harold hissed as cool air touch his cock and hissed again when John licked the underside of his cock from root to tip.

Harold gripped the sheets. He was much too old to come like a hormonal teenager.

John chuckled. 'You like that huh?'

Harold nodded. His brain felt like a computer in need of a reboot.

Harold moaned as John took his cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth around his cock.

He tried not to thrust into John's mouth, that just wasn't polite, but it was hard. In more ways than one.

John's mouth moved up and down. Each time he would go down he went down a little bit farther. Every once in a while he would kiss the cock head.

Harold opened his eyes just in time to see John suck. John's eyes were closed, his lashes dark against red cheeks. Cheeks that were hallowed and Harold came with a shout. He closed his eyes and rested against pillows.

'Come here', Harold said as he opened his eyes.

John moved up until he was above Harold. He reached down and removed Harold's glasses and the world became a blur. Their lips met in a kiss. Harold opened his mouth and their tongues brushed.

Harold brought his hands up and ran his fingers through John's gray hair. The scent of John, a combination of sweat and aftershave, filled Harold's nose.

John rubbed his dress-pant covered erection against Harold groin.

'Would you like some help with your erection?' Harold winced as the words left his mouth. He might be a genius, but when it came it dirty talk he was a babe. John didn't seem mind, not by the way he was still rubbing himself against Harold.

'Damn, I thought you'd never ask.'

Harold ran his hands down John sides until his fingers came to his pants. He popped open the pants and pulled out John's cock. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew it intimately. It was slightly shorter and thicker than his own. The tip was a deep red.

He wrapped his hand around the cock and started to stoke it. John liked a firm grip and Harold was happy to oblige.

After several strokes John groaned, lowered himself and kissed Harold's shoulder. It was a sloppy kiss that Harold couldn't get enough of. His free hand rubbed John's sweat damp back. John's hand joined Harold's around his cock, their fingers intertwined. 

Faster and faster their hands moved. The sounds of John's groans filled the air. Harold nipped at John's shoulder.

As John came his whole body shuddered.

Harold's hand was wet and John was heavy where he laid on top of Harold.

Harold ran his fingers through John's hair and then slid his fingers down John shoulder. A scar was rough against his fingers.

John turned his head and they kissed. Even though it was just a brush of lips it felt strangely intimate. John broke the kiss to yawn and he nuzzled Harold's neck.

Even after John fell asleep, Harold continued to touch him everywhere he could.

Harold might have more apartments than lovers, but if he had to choose between them he would choose John every time.


End file.
